Once Upon a Nightmare
by Xianscent
Summary: It all began at Wammy's House. A new girl and some unknown characters step into the picture as the days pass by slowly. BBxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note or its characters, except for my own.**

**Warnings: Romance, Some slight Boy Love (Shounen-ai/Yaoi), Language, possibly Horror.**

**Reviews would be nice. This is the first time I'm doing something that does not involve two guys, a bed, and some sake. I've never written anything Hetero before so... Reviews are nice. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Look at me!" Suzu wailed, "Look at me! Me, mommy! Me!" She flailed her tiny arms, jumped up and down. No attention was given. She stamped her tiny foot. Burning tears streamed down her flustered cheeks. "_Mommy!_"

"Mommy's ignoring you, go play with your friends."

Suzu's violet eyes glowed with rage. "_Fine!_ I _will!_" She ran into her room, slamming the door so hard that the hinges creaked. Inside her dark, damp room was a wonderland of horror. Pins and knives stuck into the walls. Vials lay empty on the dirty, pale-white, now stained red, carpet. The wallpaper started to peel and curl off of the walls. Suzu never liked it anyway. She hated flowers.

The gentle pitter-patter of rain was heard throughout the room. And this was the only thing she ever loved. Because it loved her back. The melody and rhythm of the rain hitting against the ground. It was a song of love. A song of peace. Tranquility.

Her eyes were fixed on the sky. One star shone bright behind the thick clouds. And it was the brightest one out of all. Her shocking violet eyes slowly closed. Her hand rose. _Smash!_ The glass broke into pieces. Shards glistened and fell to the floor, stained with blood. Suzu's blood.

"I've wished on you for months now." she hissed, "And look what you've done. Nothing! _Nothing!!_" She burst into tears. She kicked the walls. Took a knife out of the wall and destroyed everything she had.

But it was alright. Those things weren't given to her on purpose. She was lucky to get them. Because being forgotten is the worst feeling to encounter. All there is, is a hole. A huge one in fact. And it eats you alive from the inside out. Insides are digesting themselves, not knowing what to do because they are confused.

Suzu dropped her knife and screamed and screamed. No one ever came to see what was wrong. Not even her pet cat, Kirine, who was always curious about ever noise made. And her father was killed because of a hit and run accident. She was glad.

And now this murder was only beginning. "Onii-chan..." she purred, a smirk crossing her sallow face. Her bony legs snuck their way back into the living room where her mother rest. She pulled out a knife from behind her back, tip-toed over to her mother and stabbed her multiple times in the side.

This time, she gave Suzu the attention. She screamed in agony. Screamed and screamed. Suzu adored and nourished her mind with those screams. And that's when Suzu's older brother charged into the room.

"Suzu!" he yelled, "What's wrong with you!? Are you psychotic!?"

Suzu's head slowly tilted to the side. Her knife was bloody and jabbed deep into her mother's face. "Psychotic?" she whispered, "Psychotic!? ME!? NO!" And as she saw red and blue lights faintly flash outside her window, she smiled. She instantly calmed down.

But suddenly put on the the most shocked and traumatized look she could make, placing the knife in her older brother's hand. He was confused and startled at the same exact time, until he felt a surging pain burst in his chest. Shot.

And he felt to the floor, twitching slightly.

Suzu screamed and cried. Her acting was priceless. And in the bedroom was the phone. Sitting there with the numbers already dialed just moments ago. 9-1-1. Clever little child.

She escaped the house, running past the police, security cameras and everything else that would catch her. She ran through the moonbeams that shone so brilliantly through the air. And her long, midnight black hair flowed through the misty rain. It felt good upon her face. Upon her skin that tingled with freedom.

"Good riddance." she whispered.

---

In a dark, musty alley, Suzu awoken. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Her hair was matted, and she smelt of wet dog. She absolutely hated the foul stench.

But there in the form of a silhouette was an elderly man, his hand outstretched towards Suzu. She stared at it for the longest time then lay her hand on top of his.

And the elderly man, Watari, gently pulled her along with the sweetest smile. Suzu only looked away. And she soon approached a building, where Watari had stopped. "Your name, miss?" he asked.

Suzu only stared at Watari, a frown on her face.

"Ah, yes. It's quite alright if you are shy on answering." said Watari.

Suzu remained silent, feeling Watari softly tug at her hand. She followed quietly inside the building where she stood in the doorway, not wanting to go any further.

Watari looked back. "Come with me. I must show you around."

Again Suzu was silent, following the elderly man. She stared into the rooms as Watari explained the use of each one. But she didn't really care. Her eyes were focused on one room in particular. And Watari had explained it last. "This is one of our playrooms." he said, "When it's rainy outside all of the children stay in here to play."

"There are others?" asked Suzu.

Watari nodded and lead the small girl outside. "They are all outside. Go, go. Play with them. Make some friends." he said, closing the door as Suzu stepped forward.

"Oi!" a voice called, "Over here!"

Suzu glared at the small, brunette girl. She was thin and her expression was so bubbly and bright, it made Suzu's soul twitch with fury. The girl ran over to Suzu, smiling extra bright.

"I'm Tanna! You can call me T!" the brunette cooed blithely.

Suzu just stared at her. And her sanity probably snapped when Tanna grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her halfway across the area.

Tanna pointed. "That's A!" she cheered, waving at the blond.

A glanced up from the swing he sat in and shyly waved back, re-wrapping the scarf that draped loosely around his shoulders. "A new person arrived?" he asked, noticing Suzu was standing there with her head down.

She was mainly angry at Tanna at the moment, who was still holding her wrist. How dare she touch Suzu like that.

"Yeah! I don't know her name, but she needs a friend!" Tanna ran over to A, dragging Suzu not far behind, and they all held hands.

Suzu twitched and scowled. "I hate you." she hissed, glowering at Tanna, "I swear. If you keep this up, you will not see the light of day. You will not see heaven or hell. Only darkness. And you will be trapped in that dark suspension for a very... very long time."

From the corner, B looked up upon hearing those sinister words. And his crimson red eyes had caught such a enchanting sight. Such a beautiful, magnificent sight. And it only made him smile more when the insults and threats grew more and more, involving blood. Sweet, luscious, rich blood. And it was even more arousing and lovely when the words spewed from that little raven's mouth.

He slowly stood from the shadows, watching Suzu take a seat where A once sat. The two children ran, crying. "Hey."

Suzu did nothing to reply back.

"I was listening in on your little, very threatening, conversation with those two. Where did you ever find those idea's from?" asked B.

"My head." Suzu replied, looking down at her feet, "The little monster inside me is telling me to do these things, so I listen. Since he is always right. And I like to watch people suffer upon their impending death. It's fun."

B grinned. "You read my mind." he murmured, taking out a small jar and sitting beside Suzu on the swing, "My name is B... Do you want some?"

Suzu looked down, spying that the jar was filled with jam. Strawberry jam. She stuck her finger into the jar and licked off its contents. But a hand gently wove with hers and she looked down. B's hand was around hers with the gentlest touch. "My name is... Shiko." she whispered.

B smirked and gently kicked his feet to swing a little. "It isn't your real name, is it?" he asked.

Shiko shook her head. "No, it's S-"

"Sh. I know." B said quickly, caressing Shiko's pale skinned hand softly.

Shiko looked up and made a small nod. She held B's hand in hers. Something about it just made her happy again, and the hole that was eating her alive stopped growing and devouring her. She wasn't angry or sad anymore. And it was all because of a boy.

Shiko slowly felt herself being lifted up and being sat in B's lap. It was actually warm and comfy.

"Want to swing?" B asked.

The small raven nodded and they soon started to swing gently under the morning sun. It was almost a breathtaking sight, how they held each other oh so closely. Like the wind brushing up against the ocean shore to create magnificent waves of cerulean.

Shiko silently giggled from the excitement. She loved it. The wind blowing through her hair, the thrill of getting higher and higher with each kick. It was all so amazing. Brilliant.

Until lunch time.

"Come on. We'll get you something good to eat. You look starved." said B with a grin, leading Shiko inside and sitting her down in a seat. He sat beside her without hesitating once.

"I'm not really a picky person, but..." Shiko stared at the food on the table, all of it not to her taste, "I like frosting... and cherries better."

B slowly tilted his head to the side. "Frosting? And cherries?" he asked, but soon nodded and skittered off into the kitchen with a grin.

He later came back with a smile upon his face. "Is this good?" he asked, holding out a container of frosting and a very small bowl of cherries.

Shiko smiled and took both of the items in her hands, mixing them together sloppily. Her fingers were stained by the time she was done experimenting. She hastily grabbed a spoon and ravenously ate her treat, feeling B's eyes on her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." replied B, grinning at how much of a mess she made.

Shiko only shrugged, feeling someone pull her up from the chair when she was done with the sweet. She heard B growl something unpleasant under his breath.

"My name is June." the boy behind her said. His hair was long, touched his shoulders, and layered, being the color of melted milk chocolate. And his eyes were so cold, colored lavender. He had absolutely no expression on his face whatsoever. "I have to show you to your room."

Something in his eyes bothered Shiko. And she couldn't remember what that something was, but it bothered her so. She left B to eat and was lead up to her room toward the west of the building.

"Here." June opened the door to Shiko's bedroom and pushed the door open, "It's not that exciting but... Over time you can fix it up." He stepped inside, walking toward the window and staring out it. It had a vast view of the area. "Such a pretty view..."

"Uh..." Shiko tugged at June's pants, looking over at the doorway, "This is it? I can go now?"

June shook his head. "I have to show you where everything is... There's the bed... There's the pretty window... And there's the... closet..." He completely spaced out, staring into that dark closet. It was a confined area, where he was once bound with a male his age. He was nine at the time. Now he was thirteen, nearly fourteen, possibly scarred for life.

And the worst part was he was lygophobic. Fear of the darkness. He cannot get through the day without the light and whenever he saw darkness, he would either choke up or scream in terror.

"J-Ja-Ja..." June stuttered, his lavender eyes flooding with fear.

"What? Jacket? Jackrabbit? Jackhammer?" Shiko tried all of the possible things to say.

But June instead screamed, "January!!" And again came another January, a screech of a cry. He dropped to the floor, tightly holding his head and his eyes staring wide at the closet. "January, January!!"

Plodding of footsteps charged over to the room and in the doorway stood a male not much older than June. "Oh, June... No, no. The dark won't get you. It can't hurt you."

"January! Oh, god, January!!" June shrieked.

"Sh, I'm right here. I'm in front of you." January whispered. His hair was white, but it reflected lilac in the sunlight and moonlight. His eyes were the color of winter. They varied from being white to silver and a crystalline blue mixed together. The mixed colors only happen in the winter. He was rather tall and very thin; his fingers looked just like twigs.

His complexion was pallid and quite sickly, looking as if he'd went without food for years. "Everything is fine, nothing will hurt you, June." he murmured softly, taking June into his arms.

The brunette shivered uncontrollably. Fear was the only thing that was seen on his face as he clung to January, whimpering at every noise.

"Will you do me a favor?" asked January, looking toward Shiko, "In the kitchen, inside the fridge, there's a box on the bottom shelf labeled 'J'. Can you get it for me? It's an emergency."

Shiko rolled her eyes. "Well... Since you two haven't been annoying to me in any way, I guess I should get it." he said. As girlish as she could be, Shiko skipped to the kitchen and into the fridge, finding the small box.

She skipped back and placed the box beside the two.

And June snatched the box away, ripping it open. Inside were caramel covered, chocolate filled popsicles. The brunette took one and shoved it into his mouth, nearly down his throat, but he couldn't do that on his own. He had January to do that for him.

January gently rocked June back and forth as the popsicle melted, pouring down his throat.

That's when Shiko left. She was about to sit down when she realized B wasn't there. With a frown she sat at the table, alone. The silence deafened her and only made her sadden more with each second that passed.

She rest her head back against the chair and closed her violet eyes. She rest and rest, her breath soon evening out and slowing. She despised sleeping, but it was the only way to get away from reality.

---

"Shiko. Shiko, wake up."

Violet eyes opened halfway to meet a pair of blue ones. "A?" she asked.

The blond smiled and shyly looked down. "B won't come out of his room and he locked the door. Roger wants him to go play outside but he refuses to come out." he stated, pointing to a door. It was B's room.

Shiko slowly rose from her seat and gently knocked at B's door.

"What?" came the stern reply.

"It's Shiko." she said. The door slowly creaked open and a pair of glowing crimson eyes stared at her. She was instantly pulled inside the room with the door slamming and locking behind her.

"What did June do to you?" B hissed.

Shiko blinked. "Nothing." she replied coolly.

"I'm being serious now. Don't be shitting me!" B scowled, pinning her against the wall with a frown.

"I'm being honest though." answered Shiko, staring up at B, slightly frightened.

B growled. "I _know_ he did something!" he yelled, his fingers digging into her shoulders, "What did he do!? Tell ME!! NOW!"

Shiko shivered, ducked her head and suddenly started to break down, sobbing uncontrollably in front of B. And the older raven slowly let go of her, watching her cry. It... broke him inside. Something just disappeared when the first tear formed and fell from Shiko's eye.

And the words she whispered before running from the room made all the more disappear inside of B. _I hate you..._

The words ran through his head like a broken record. But why was it such a big deal for him? Why did he now despise himself for doing this to someone he barely knew? He leaned against the wall, and because of his sudden weakness he started to slide down. Down, down to the floor, clinging to the wall where Shiko once stood, or was once pinned to. "I'm... sorry."

---

Shiko ran to her room and slammed the door, laying down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. "Stupid..." she whispered, banging her fist against the mattress. She pulled a blanket over her head and cried. Cried and cried, all day and all night. She never left her room.

---

June blankly stared out the window, searching for something. It seemed important and to him it was the first thing on his imaginary to do list. But he never saw what he searched for most. January.

He exhaled a long sigh and sluggishly walked outside, sitting in the shade beside B.

And B hated it. "What have you done..." he sneered, tying something together.

"Hm?" June looked over, but his head was smacked down by a tiny fist.

"_What have you done!?_" B screeched, pulling a pin from his pocket.

June blinked. "I-I didn't do anything." he said, looking up again. But his head was smacked down and the pin B had was placed painfully between the bones in his wrist. He felt them touch and slightly pop, but he did nothing at first.

Until the burning, stinging pain numbed his whole arm and he started to scream.

"It's just a little liquid that I doused the pin with. Some spilanthol and anesthetic. Remarkable, no? How something so small can effect a person oh so much." B purred, placing another needle into June's other wrist.

Again he screamed. The pain and intense heat was too much for his body. He couldn't handle it.

"It will slowly eat away at your body unless someone takes these out. Painful isn't it? Good! I hope you suffer! Because you hurt _my_ Shiko! I know you did!!" B smacked June several times before he placed a Wara Ningyo beside the brunette, smiling. He was pleased with his work. "Bye, June."

The little raven walked away nonchalantly, leaving June to shiver in fear. His whole upper torso was numb and he was too shocked to stand from his place. Several hours later, he found January standing in the doorway.

"J-June!?" he gasped, horror in his voice. He was about to run outside, when he saw the sun and winced at the intense light of the sunset. "What... What the hell happened to you!?"

June remained silent, watching the blood drip down to the palms of his hands.

"I'm... Sorry... I can't get you right now. I could... faint, even die. I have Porphyria. I'm sensitive to the sunlight and my physical features change... That's why my hair and eye color are different." January laughed a little, but silenced as he heard not a word from June. He started to panic a little. "J-June? Can you hear me?" he asked.

Silence.

Horror struck through January as he looked June over again. He was pale, too pale. And it just scared January so much. And right when the sun set, he bolted over to the brunette, holding his head up. "June? Please speak to me. Please! Say something!" he cried.

June stared at January. His lavender eyes cold. Almost dead looking.

"Please." January whispered, "Please. What's my name? Say my name!"

"J-J-Jan-nuary..." June whimpered, starting to sob, hanging his head lowly, "T-T-Take th-them ou-ut... Pl-Please!"

January blinked. "What? Take what out?" he asked.

"The pins!" June sobbed, "Take them out! Now, damn it! Now!"

January, startled, looked down, staring at the rusted pins in June's wrists. He took the pin and gently pulled it out, listening to June's screams of agony. He gulped and took out the other pin, saddening at the brunette's shrieks and cries.

June wrapped his arms around January's neck. "Please... Take m-me inside..." he whimpered.

"Of course." January said, quickly carrying the brunette inside and placing him in his room on the bed, "Sleep. You're tired and drained." He stared at the tiny boy below him. Had June been this pretty before? He was just... glowing in the moonlight and his complexion was just remarkable.

He gently leaned in, brushing his lips against June's, pressing a bit deeper as he massaged the brunette's wrists ever so gently. His eyes closed and his tension loosened. "I'm sorry." he said, abruptly standing and leaving as quick as he could, leaving the poor boy in a daze of pleasure and passion.

---

"Shiko." B whispered, peeking through the door. The room was unusually dark and chilly. And under the covers was Shiko, sleeping. "Oh... Shiko..." said B, gently closing the door behind him. As quietly as a mouse, he tip-toed over to the bed, kneeling at Shiko's side.

"So sweet... I bring you a gift, my Shiko, please accept my apology." B murmured softly. He slowly lifted Shiko's arm and slid a box underneath it, pressing his lips to her hand, then to her lips. So soft and cold. And she was just too beautiful to B. "You are too perfect for me." he said with a sigh, "Way too perfect, my Shiko."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Death Note or its characters, except for my own.**

Darkness and hate flooded Shiko's dreams. All she saw was her brother and her mother, just standing side by side in dark suspension. _Why are you still alive?_ She questioned.

But before they could answer, B pulled her away and sat her on the ground. _Don't talk to them, talk to me._ He said, though, it was more of an order than an option.

Shiko awoke very early the next morning, cuddling with a... box? She grabbed the box and rest it on her stomach. It was perfectly wrapped with a bow on top, matching the color of her eyes.

With a confused look on her face she took off the lid and stared inside. They were clothes and they were actually pretty nice. Clean too. She took them out one by one and smiled at the when she reached the bottom of the box.

There was a small card attached to a real kitten. The tips of its ears were tan and the rest of its body was white. It mewed softly, lying on its side with a purr. But Shiko only smiled more when she read the card. **I'm sorry. -- B.**

"It's okay." she whispered, tucking the little kitten into the blankets. She slowly stood and dressed herself in the new clothes B had gotten her. Over a black T-shirt she wore a long, trench like coat and a pair of skinny jeans, along with a pair of sneakers. She stared at herself in the mirror, pleased with the gifts. And so she skipped off and out the door, tackling B in his corner with a smirk.

"Hey..." he groaned, "I was sleepi- Oh. Shiko." He immediately perked up, rubbing his eyes with a short yawn.

"Thanks." said Shiko, giving B a hug.

B sniffed a bit, shoving the raven away. "I don't like hugs." he said. He was actually cranky in the morning.

Shiko merely shrugged it off. "Come on, let's play." she said, trying to pull B up.

But the small boy growled and refused to cooperate. "Stop..." he whined, pouting and pushing Shiko away.

With a sigh, Shiko nodded. "Okay. You win." she said, stepping inside to bump into a short blond.

His hair just touched his shoulders and he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and some black pants. And a chocolate bar fell from his hands to the floor. His blue eyes narrowed and glowered at Shiko. "Watch it." he hissed, picking up his chocolate bar, "Are you kidding me!? This is all dirty now! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Me?" Shiko twitched a bit, "What's wrong... with me!? Me! What's wrong now, huh!? What the _hell_ did I do to you!?"

"You made me drop my chocolate, you meanie face! You're so mean!" The little blond's eyes started to well with tears, "M-Matt! I want chocolate!" He ran over to a thin red-head who sat in a chair farthest from all of the children.

Matt never glanced at the blond, only pat him on the head. He was too busy playing his Game Boy. Kirby was apparently in these days.

"Can we please go get some chocolate!?" the small blond whined, tugging at Matt's arm.

"Sh. I'm playing right now, Mello." replied Matt, "I'm almost done with Green-Greens. Then I'll get chocolate for the both of us to share, okay? And I'll even get those little graham crackers. I don't think the chef's in today so we can sneak anything you want."

Mello sniffled a bit and made a small nod, sitting beside the red-head. "Promise?' he asked childishly.

"Yeah, sh." Matt ordered, keeping his gaze on his game.

Shiko rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, taking some of the left over vanilla frosting and scoffing it down. She was a mess by the time she was finished.

"Shiko!" a voice called.

The small girl turned around, seeing June in the middle of the doorway. "Yes?" she asked, gently tilting her head to the side.

June smiled a bit. "You're a mess." he said, gently picking Shiko off of the floor and setting her on the counter. He next grabbed a napkin, dampened it with water and wiped her mouth and hands. "I have to give you your schedule."

"Schedule?" Shiko asked, staring up at June.

The brunette nodded, a brighter smile upon his face. "It's mandatory that everyone takes at least three classes here." he said, giving Shiko a seemingly short list.

Shiko took a mere glance at it and pointed to three things: Criminology, Algebra II, and Technology.

June blinked, but simply nodded at the choices. "Anything else you'd like to take?" he asked.

The raven pointed yet again. And it wasn't a normal choice.

"Pyrotechnics?" asked June, "Do you think that it's right for you? Are you sure you want to take this?"

Shiko answered with a simple nod. After all, she loved playing with fire, explosions and anything of that sort.

"Okay... I'll give this to Roger then." June smiled.

But Shiko winced at it. It burned her very soul. That smile was the same as her brother's and she absolutely hated it. Despised it. But it made her miss him more and regret his death. "Onii-chan..." she whispered, giving June a hug.

The brunette was startled by the action, but softly hugged her back, which made her start to cry.

"I'm sorry, O-Onii-chan... I didn't want to hurt you. B-But you're killing me inside..." Shiko sobbed, "W-Why did you have to die!? Why did I c-call the stupid cops!? I could've left m-mommy dead, b-but you – Why did I d-do this t-to you!?

"You t-talked to me and hugged me a-and loved m-me when no one e-else did! I miss y-you so much, Onii-ch-chan... I really do, and I-I'm not lying! But y-you probably hate me n-now cause I killed you, h-huh?"

June stared down at the girl, patting her head. "You... killed me?" he asked in a soft tone.

Shiko sniffled and nodded. "I called the c-cops and they came and sh-shot you when I blamed you f-for killing mommy, remember?" she whispered.

"Yeah... I remember." June said, playing along with it. He hugged Shiko tighter and sat down in a chair in the dining room, wiping away the tears from Shiko's cheeks. "Do you mind telling me what happened? I don't remember too clearly."

Shiko nodded and had spent more than an hour telling him her life story. About how she was abandoned and tossed to the side. About how her brother always played with her when she was lonely and how he made her happy when she was sad. Her brother was her role model. She would always look up to him for advice or attention. June understood that.

"What was hi- my name?" asked June.

"Taro." Shiko answered, nuzzling close to the brunette, "Can you sing me the song?"

June looked down. "Song?" he asked.

Shiko made a small nod. "Y-You know... The song you always sung to me when I was l-little..."

"Can you sing it for me? I don't seem to remember it all too well." June answered.

Shiko nodded again, sitting back against June's chest. "Gathering stars to build my castle of sand, smothered by small steps turned to dust. So dear to all of us. As time flows past us, it will hurt at nights. But my little bell will be fine. It will never die. Just chime and chime.

"In a secret place, locked away past space. Where the moons are made of blue butterflies, and where the bells will never die. In those vast, icy skies. No, my little silver bell won't cry.

"It's eyes sparkle like a starlit sky. Fluttering like thousands of dragonflies. Those smothered stars turn to ash. But our memories will never be forgotten. And we endlessly crash, my little Suzu.

"And we cannot separate like we have before, for my heart will always chime for you. Chime and chime. For a sister sweeter than raspberry wine. And we dance and dance under the light of the moon, singing this icy, endless tune. That will go on until the light disappears from my little bell's eyes."

The little raven was silent for a while, then said, "You wrote that for me... Can y-you sing it for me now? Please? I miss hearing your voice..."

June gulped. "Can you write down the words for me so I can sing it to you?" he asked, giving a small notepad and pencil to Shiko with a nervous smile.

Shiko made a small nod, grabbing the pencil and starting to write the lyrics down. And once she was done, she gave the notepad to June, staring up at him, wanting to hear him sing.

The brunette made a sheepish smile and stared down at the lyrics, starting to softly sing to Shiko as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. His voice was as smooth as silk and was as soft as cashmere. It lulled Shiko to a dreamy state. For once in her life, she wanted to sleep.

Since June was so warm, she decided it was the best thing to do at the moment. Her eyes slowly closed. She listened to the soft words that emitted from the boy's throat and slept peacefully for once in her life.

---

"...Onii-chan?" Shiko's shocking violet eyes opened to stare at the wall. She was in her bedroom, under several blankets that she knew weren't originally in there. With a small sigh, she rolled over to spy a very tiny, white haired child holding a kitten in his lap.

"Hey... H-Hey, that's my kitty." she said, frowning a bit.

The boy looked up. "...C-Can I pway with him?" he asked, holding the kitten up to his face.

Shiko thought for a minute, then sighed and nodded. "Just don't hurt him." she said, taking a pillow and stuffing her face into it.

"I see you've met Near."

The little raven slowly put her pillow to the side. "Onii-chan."

June smiled and set Near in his lap as he sat on the floor, ruffling his hair. "He likes to search around Wammy's. Curiosity always gets him, and he apparently found a friend." he said, looking down at the kitten.

Shiko only shrugged. "B gave him to me." she said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"B? Really?" June asked. He then remembered the cruel, torturous punishment he had received from the boy and quickly shut the thought away, wincing a bit. "He's a nice kid..."

Shiko shrugged again, yawning once more and lying down on her bed, grabbing June's hand with her own. Her hand was so tiny compared to June's. "Onii-chan?" she asked, "Are you making breakfast like you always do?"

The brunette bit his lip. "I... really don't cook much." he answered.

"Of course you do! Remember? You always made breakfast for me, how could you forget?" Shiko said, a bit of amazement upon her face.

"Oh... Right." _I'm apparently her brother..._ "I remember now, thanks for reminding me."

Shiko smiled and asked, "Are you making french toast today? It's Thursday, isn't it? That's french toast day!"

_Damn... I can't cook, even if my life was on the line._ June sighed. "I don't remember how to cook it." he replied lowly.

"I knew you'd say that. Come on, I remember how to cook it. I'll teach you! Let's go in the kitchen!" Shiko stood up and tugged June along into the kitchen, looking around. Everything was dark and sickly looking. She turned the light on. The atmosphere was a little better. It was warmer, more welcoming.

"Okay. I'll need some bread, milk, three eggs and cinnamon." said Shiko, watching June grab all of the ingredients, "And now a bowl, a plate and a pan to cook it in."

June fetched the required kitchenware, already out of breath. Was cooking always this tiring?

Shiko smiled and hummed a low tune as she cracked the eggs into a bowl and mixed them up with a fork. She next climbed up onto the counter and grabbed the milk, pouring just a tiny bit into the egg mixture, mixing it up well.

"Okay. You can put on the top of the stove now." she said.

And June got right to that, turning on the stove top and placing the pan over the fire. "Is this the right heat?" he asked, pointing to the fire.

Shiko nodded and looked around. "Is there any vanilla?"

On the floor, Near chewed at the top of a bottle of vanilla he took from the refrigerator, thinking it was a bottle of milk. Either way, it tasted good.

June searched the refrigerator and cabinets, but found no luck. "I don't think there is an- Hey, don't chew on that." He took away the small bottle from Near's hands and placed it on the counter, watching him slowly seep into sadness.

"Moo!" Near whined, again searching the refrigerator for his bottle.

"Oh, right." June grabbed a clean bottle from the cabinet and filled it with milk, giving it to Near with a smile.

Near was satisfied.

Shiko made a face as she picked up the bottle of vanilla doused with drool. She slowly unscrewed the cap and poured a little into the egg mixture, again mixing it. "I think this will be our best batch ever!"

"Why do you say that?" asked June.

"You always forgot to get vanilla, and now we have it!" Shiko cheered, "Now, just dip the bread in on both sides and put it on the pan, okay?"

"Got it." replied June, doing exactly as he was told. And he suddenly smiled as he realized he was actually cooking. _I really can cook!_

Shiko peeked over June's shoulder. "Watch it, it's gonna burn if you don't keep an eye on it." she said.

June made a small nod, flipping the bread over as it turned a golden brown color. He smiled. It actually didn't burn.

"See? You do remember how to cook!" Shiko said happily, taking the clean plate from the counter and setting it on her lap, "Now put it on the plate when it's done."

The brunette took a peek at the bread and gently picked it up with the fork he had in his hand, placing it on the plate. "How's that?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Shiko chimed, "See? These are the best ever!"

"Yeah, they really are." June said softly. He cooked what ever was left of the bread and placed the pan into the sink, washing it with a smile. "We have powdered sugar and butter if you like that."

Shiko nodded, placing the full plate of french toast to the side. She grabbed the jar of powdered sugar from June and struggled to open the top, resulting it to fly everywhere. "Is it snowing?" she asked, trying to push away the sugar dust with her tiny hands.

June quietly laughed and shook his head, taking some powdered sugar and patting it on Shiko's nose.

"Hey..." The little girl smiled and took some sugar in her hand, throwing it at June.

The brunette sneezed in reply. And a sugar fight had begun. It flew across the kitchen and covered counters and floors. Near was even whiter than before, if that was possible. He blended in so well with the sugar; and he was peacefully sitting on the floor with the kitten in his lap, silently watching the two and drinking his milk.

June laughed and took the container of cinnamon, dumping it atop Shiko's head.

She giggled and laughed happily. And they threw the powder and cinnamon back and forth at each other, having such a wonderful time.

_She's really such a sweet girl..._ June thought, _All she really wants... is a brother and attention. I'll do both for her... I can't see how she threatened Tanna and A like that. It couldn't possibly be her..._

"What is the meaning of this?"

June froze in place, shivering a little. "Oh... Roger... We were jus-"

"Just fooling around and making a complete mess in the kitchen?" interrupted Roger, crossing his arms across his chest.

June ducked his head and sighed. "Yes, sir." he mumbled, "I'll clean it up."

Roger's gaze shifted down to Shiko. "And you. You are not permitted into the kitchen any longer."

"B-But..." Shiko frowned, jumping down from the counter and hiding behind June. For the first time in her life, she felt fear take over her. "Make him go away, Onii-chan..."

June bit at his lower lip and sighed. "I'm gonna have to clean this all up." he said sadly, bending down to meet Shiko's gaze, "You run along and play with the other kids."

"B-But they don't like me." Shiko whispered, "And I don't want to lose you. Ever. Please, Onii-chan. Stay with me."

The brunette thought about it for a moment, gave her a gentle hug and replied, "Okay. I will. After I clean up this mess."

Shiko smiled and clung to June's leg.

He carried her about the kitchen as he cleaned up. He smiled as he watched the fragile little toddler in the corner, licking the sugar off of himself. He was completely clean. "That's one less person to wash." he mumbled, laughing a bit.

With a small sigh he washed the floors and counters, stepping back as the place slightly sparkled. "Okay... Time for your nap, Near." he said, picking the little boy from the floor.

"Meow, meow!" he cried, pointing at Shiko's bedroom.

June grinned. "I think he wants your kitty." he said.

"Okay... He could have him. But only if he doesn't hurt him." Shiko answered, hugging June's leg tighter.

"He's only two, he can't do much harm. He's actually quite content and gentle around things." replied the brunette. He carried Near into his room and placed him in a small bed, taking the kitten from Shiko's bedroom and resting it beside the tiny boy. "Nighty, Near."

June smiled and turned to Shiko. "Ready to eat your breakfast?" he asked.

Shiko nodded excitedly, following the boy into the dining room, where June had set the plate. "We're eating together again!" she cheered, sitting right beside June.

They silently ate at the children all played together outside. All but one. A sat alone on the old swing set, staring down at his feet. He actually looked a little depressed. "I'll be right back..." Shiko said. She jumped from her chair and stepped outside, walking over to the small, light haired blond. "Are you okay?" she asked.

A slowly shook his head, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Wh-What's wrong?" asked Shiko. She was actually concerned about a person she barely knew. It must have been his aura that she liked.

"T-T-Tanna was b-being r-real mean t-t-to me!" A sobbed, wiping his eyes with the scarf that draped over his shoulders, "Sh-Sh-She p-push-shed m-m-me a-a-!"

Shiko clamped a hand over A's mouth. "Calm down, then speak. I can't understand a word you're saying." she mumbled, removing her hand.

A sobbed a few more times then held his breath, wiping the tears from his eyes once more. "T-Tanna pushed me and said I-I wasn't her friend anymore... And th-then she ignored me and didn't want t-to play with me... She's so m-mean to me, even though you think she's nice and happy... She's r-really mean..."

The young raven's shocking violet eyes narrowed and glowered at the bubbly brunette across the yard. "I'll be right back." she growled, sneaking into Wammy's kitchen and taking a knife. She traced her finger across the blade. It sparkled almost as brightly as her eyes..

With a malicious smirk, she crept along the shadows of the building, making her way over to the fiend. She was with a group of two other girls.

One was named Luna. Her hair was long, very light brown and her eyes a pale blue. She had slightly tanned skin. She wore a pair of bleached jeans and a light green T-shirt. In her hands was a tin of mints.

The other girl was named Ida. She had bright red, pin straight hair that jut touched her shoulders. Her eyes were as dark as pure cocoa and they shone brightly in the sunlight. She wore a purple shirt with some sort of flashy design and a pair of jean capris. Her pockets were stuffed with jelly beans.

"Excuse me."

Tanna fluttered her eyelashes and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Look, girls. The weirdo is here." she said in a bit of a mocking tone.

Shiko was not amused. The knife was stuffed into her back pocket. "I heard you hurt my friend." she mumbled, "That doesn't go well with me if you hurt one of my friends..."

"Hey, don't talk to our leader like that!" Luna snapped, literally snapping her fingers right in Shiko's face.

The raven smacked her hand away with a growl, turning her attention back to Tanna. "Go apologize now before I get really mad..." she hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh? Are you gonna tell your mommy?" Ida said, her annoying high pitched voice ringing in Shiko's ear.

The young girl smirked and grabbed Ida's shoulders, pushing her right to the ground with an unbelievable force. She next took out the knife, holding it to Tanna's throat. "Ten seconds until your head is severed." she muttered.

Tanna stuck out her tongue. "It's just a stupid plastic knife." he replied.

"Wanna bet on that?" Shiko growled, placing the tip of the knife right to the brunette's neck, just cutting the skin.

Tanna's eyes widened. The knife was real. "Are you crazy!?" she screamed.

"Why, yes I am. Thank you very much for that lovely comment. And guess what! You're time is UP!" Shiko snarled. She rose the knife high above her head and Tanna screamed as loud as she could, running away.

Shiko gave a cackle of laughter and stared at Tanna as she ran, chasing after her with wild eyes. "What's wrong now, huh!? Scared of an instrument of torture that could _easily_ tear apart that soft, delicate waste of skin you have there!?" she shrieked, lunging the knife forward, just missing the brunette's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Tanna screeched, sobbing loudly as she tried to escape Shiko's wrath. But there was no escape. She was trapped. No one could save her, not even Luna or Ida, because they had already ran inside and locked their bedroom doors.

"Come here! _Let me re-arrange that horrid face of yours! _I'm the _perfect_ surgeon! Get _back_ here!" Shiko hissed, letting out another cackle of laughter as she lunged the knife forward. But instead of hitting Tanna, she accidentally hit herself. She stabbed herself right in the arm. She slightly twitched, but smiled some sort of sinister smile. "Onii-chan!!" she cried, running inside the Wammy House and clinging to June, "I got huuuurt!"

June's eyes widened a bit. He took the knife from Shiko and placed in the sink, lifting up the sleeve of her shirt. It was a bloody mess. "Let me clean you up, then I'll let you go, okay?"

Shiko nodded, noticing that January was also in the room, but she didn't mind him. They were practically friends already.

"W-What is the meaning of this? I just saw Shiko chasing poor little Tanna with a kitchen knife!" Roger yelled, walking into the room, "Were you trying to kill her?"

January rolled his eyes. "She wasn't murdering Tanna, they were just playing. Right, Shiko?" he said with a smile.

Shiko slowly nodded, giving Roger a cute pout.

He frowned in reply.

"Okay, you're all cleaned up. You can go play again." said June, giving Shiko her knife back.

The little raven smiled and gave the brunette a big hug. "Thank you, Onii-chan!" she cheered, skipping out of the building with a deadly smirk.

"N-No running!!" Roger yelled.

"I'm not running! I'm _skipping!_" Shiko yelled back.

Roger sighed, "What's the use... They barely listen these days..."

**End of Chapter Two. Wasn't that lovely? Such a touching ending...**

**I wuff you Winter Poison~! You are my hero forever and ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

Re-Writing past chapters and continuing, finally. My lovely people following this story, let me blow your mind. Love you all.


End file.
